The stage for Team FRHT
by TheWriterAredWolf
Summary: The world is the stage and this team will act out their parts in the play. Some strings will be pulled and new tastes to be savored but as the audience we must simply enjoy the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is a new story a dug up from my mind hope you enjoy it and I'll see y'all later. **

It was an especially dark night with most of the lights off when a small girl burst through a window of a Dust shop. "Brother it looks like the stage is set." A girl in a purple dress with a black heart eyepatch on her right eye said to the boy next to her who was wearing a monkey tail suit with black hair and red eyes. "Yes dear sister the stage is set but our part in this play has yet to come." The boy said to his sister as they sat on a buildings ledge above the fight taking place with the red girl and the many grunts. "Seems as though she practiced for her part she fits her character perfectly." The girl in purple said as she cuddled with her brother. "Yes it seems so but what is the plot of this story I do wish to know." The boy said as he patted his sister's head. They watched as the girl jumped onto a roof near them and they continued to watch as the girl fought the man in the airship. As well as watching the Huntress come from the heavens to protect the girl from a blast. After the man left the Huntress and the girl to see the two on the roof with them. "Bravo what a beautiful scene." The boy said as his sister began spinning. "Yes dear brother the hero in shining armor comes to save the damsel in distress such a beautiful cliché." The girl in purple said as she fell back into her brothers arms who held her back with one hand as well as kneeling. "But sister in this scene the hero is a woman not a male their cant be a love interest between them can their?" The boy said as his sister chuckled. "That's unless this is one of those kinds of stories." She said as she poked her brothers nose.

"May I ask who are you two are?" The Huntress asked as the brother lifted his sister back up and they both bowed to her and the girl. "I'm Fear." The boy said. "I'm Terror." The girl said as they stood back up and smiled. "We are the Frightwind children." They both said in unison. "So your the kids of Pain Frightwind." The huntress said as both Fear and Terror nodded.

"Did you see what happened here?" The huntress asked as Fear smiled. "Yes we did see first act open but do you mind taking us with you because we would love to talk about are reviews about the small action sequence." Fear said as the huntress nodded and led them all away.

Fear and Terror waited in a small room with a table and some chairs. They sat next to each other with Terror holding Fear's arm and placing her head on his shoulder. A tall man walked in dressed in all green Fear then placed his finger to his lips. "Shh she is resting." Fear said as the man quietly sat down. "Fear and Terror AKA Jack and Lisa Frightwind how are you." The man said as Fear tilted his head and smiled. "We are well our father has taught us well so he told us to come and find you Ozpin." Fear said as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "So why is it he sent you two to me?" Ozpin asked as Fear leaned forward making sure not to disturb his sisters rest. "He wishes for you to broaden our stage so we can act further." Fear said as Ozpin smirked. "You must be Pain's kids because no one talks like he does." Ozpin said as Fear chuckled. "So then you doubted our role in this world?" Terror said as she sat up looking at

Ozpin. "No I didn't. I knew you were Pain's kids." Ozpin said as he reached into his coat pulling out two transcripts. "Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said as both Fear and Terror began to laugh.

-Airship-

Fear and Terror walked onto the Airship to Beacon they walked around looking at people as they were dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. "Brother you think our story starts here?" Terror asked as Fear chuckled as he looked to her. "When we were born our story was already chosen but we can also join in other people's stories. Don't you remember what father Pain taught us?" Fear said as Terror nodded. "Everything in the world is a playground we just need to find the place where we would like to play." Terror said quoting their father. They then saw the girl in red once again standing with a girl in yellow as they were talking Fear and Terror walked up with smiles across their faces. "Hello again young one." Fear said as he held out his hand as the girl in red shook his hand Fear kissed her hand. "It is nice to meet the one from the scene before." Terror said as Fear let go of the girls hand and Terror held onto Fears arm.

"Um nice to meet you Fear and Terror was it?" Te girl in red said as Fear nodded showing her it was ok to call them by those names. "I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang." Ruby said as she pointedly I Yang. "Hi uh are you two together?" Yang asked as she was confused as to why Terror held Fear tighter. "No we are not lovers more like siblings in this story." Fear said as his sister giggled. "Yes but the only reason I hold my brother is to make sure he doesn't fly away again." Terror said as Yang was kind of weirded out by them. "So you guys want to be Huntsmen?" Yang asked as Fear and Terror looked to each other and began to laugh lightly. "No of course not." Fear said as Ruby scratched her head. "Then why are you going to a school to train people into being heroes?" Ruby asked just as Fear held up his hand with his index finger. "That word hero. We are not becoming those we just want to get more materials for our show Fear, action, Romance. Those are the reason we are going so we can study everyones story." Fear said as Terror smiled and looked to Ruby. "Our father was a Huntsman so we decided to become that to learn everything that he learned." Terror said as Ruby and Yang understood. "But for right now we shall see you in a different cut because we must go. We have arrived." Fear said as the ship came to a stop and the two made their way to the exit of the ship and grabbed their bag which was a duffel bag Fear grabbed one handle and Fear grabbed the other.

To others they would look strange because they were both carrying one bag with their stuff as well as walking at the same pace. As they reached the Beacon gate they heard a large explosion. They turned and saw that Ruby and a girl dressed in white were the cause. "Seem like her story is an interesting one." Terror said as Fear chuckled. "Maybe one of these days our stories will intertwine." Fear said as they entered the school to see everyone gathering around a stage. Fear and Terror walked away to watch the speech from afar. They sat down against a wall as Terror grabbed Fears arm. "I'll keep this brief..." Ozpin said into his microphone Fear paid close attention to the speech while terror fell in between sleep.

As Ozpin's speech came to and end Glynda told everyone to sleep in the ballroom. Everyone started clearing out as Fear woke Terror up. "It's time for us to go." Fear said as she woke up and followed him to the ballroom.

Fear unrolled the large sleeping bag that had a large symbol on it. It was a circle with two lances with a puppeteers tool above them. Fear then looked to his sister who was wearing a long purple sleeping gown with her purple heart eyepatch. While Fear just wore some sweatpants. "Even when we're different we're still the same." Fear said with a small chuckle as he slipped into the sleeping bag feeling Terror getting in as well. "They most likely will find us weird." Terror said as she closed her eyes and began to rest. "What classified us as normal in the first place." Fear said as he saw a girl reading a book with a candle. He looked at her noticing she was wearing a black nighty as well as a bow atop her head. He then saw Ruby and her sister going to talk to her Fear then got comfortable in the sleeping bag and went to sleep. "Tomorrow auditions begin."


	2. Chapter 2 Small Talk

Fear woke up to see that they woke up early and only a few people were waking up. Fear looked to Terror and saw that she was still sleeping he began to slip out of the sleeping bag and began to walk to get something to eat. As he reached the cafeteria he saw the girl in black once again and he decided to converse with her.

"Good morning Madame of Night." Fear said as he slightly bowed his head making the girl somewhat surprised. "I did not mean to startle you but only to speak with you." Fear said as the girl crossed her arms and looked to him. "My name is Fear, Fear Frightwind." Fear said as he held out his hand to the girl. "Blake." Blake said as she shook Fear's hand. "It is nice to meet you Blake would you like to dine with me?" Fear said as she thought for a moment. "Sure but can you put a shirt on?" Blake said as Fear looked himself over and saw he forgot to get dressed and he was still just wearing pants and he was showing his toned body. "Yes my lady." Fear said as he made his way back to the sleeping bag. He saw the duffle bag still their but what wasn't their was Terror. Just as he was about to call for her a all to familiar sound of a weapon extending to its full length. Fear smiled as he looked next to his neck to see a long trident pointed toward him. The trident had carvings going down the metal shaft of the weapon but the prongs were rounded like a cone allowing for slashing as well. In the middle of the staff a small capitalized letter was on it. "L" Fear then looked to his sister who was now dressed in her purple dress with the look of anger painted across her face. "Hello sister what is the problem?" Fear said as Terror stood back up taking a deep breath and letting her trident compact to the size of a rather large fork allowing her to slip it into a small satchel on her back. "Who was the girl who wore the colors of the night?" Terror asked as Fear began to chuckle before he put his hand on her shoulder. "A new story to learn." He said as he reached into the duffel bag and pulling out his monkey tail suit and leaving to go change.

As he buttoned the last button on his suit he saw Blake at a table eating cooked fish. Fear then grabbed some coleslaw that was laid out and sat across from her. "So may I ask what the plot was to lead you here to this school to look like a hero?" Fear asked as Blake looked at Fear in confusion. "What do you mean?" Blake asked as Fear sighed and rubbed his head. "What made you come to this school?" Fear asked as if the words felt weird to him and tasted like salt water on his tongue. "I just wanted to help people." Blake said as Fear chuckled. "What?" Blake asked as Fear looked to her leaning in close. "So you don't want to know what the setting is yet do you?" Fear said as he sat back down in his seat. "Me and my sister's goal in coming here is to learn new feelings like our father Pain Frightwind." Fear said as he took a few bites out of his coleslaw. But when he said his fathers name Blake's eyes grew wide. "I knew your last name rang a bell. Your father is the one responsible for sending a whole group of Faunus protesters to a mental asylum in fear of him." Blake said as Fear smirked and kept his eyes closed as he took another bite out of his food. "Yes he was he really knows how to control fear and make it even more horrifying. He is amazing." Fear said as Blake reached across the table and grabbed him by the collar. "Most of those people didn't want to continue living!" Blake shouted at him as he simply smiled at her. "And with that he stopped a large amount of Faunus from protesting again for how many was it...ah yes five months." Fear said as he stood up grabbing her hand and removing her hand from his clothes. "Thank you for telling me your story." Fear said as he walked away leaving Blake alone in the cafeteria.

Terror proceeded to go to the locker room to her and Fear's locker. She didn't like the girl Fear was talking to. She opened her locker rather quickly letting it hit the locker next to it. "Looks like your in the brightest mood today." Fear said as he walked to the locker she had slammed her door into and opened it grabbing a small sheath that he put across his body. The sheath looked like a ordinary brown pouch on Fear. Fear and others then heard on the speakers was that they needed to all head to the cliffs for the initiation. "Shall we take center stage now sister?" Fear asked as she smiled as Fear held out his arm for her to hold which she did. "Yes brother lets pUt on a good show." Terror said as they left watching out for a boy who was knocked into a wall by a spear.

-Beacon Cliffs-

Fear and Terror stood on their platforms next to each other. "A beautiful stage is it not?" Fear asked his sister as well as listening to Ozpin's words on the matter of the forest. "It is indeed brother." Terror said as they heard Ozpin say whoever they make eye contact with would be their partner. Terror then held up a hand to her brother looking to him with a smile. "Mind pointing me in your direction when we land?" Terror asked as Fear then lifted his index finger and gently touched the top of her hand. "Make sure not to stray too far or the string will be broken." Fear said as Terror smiled and put her hand back down and nodded to her brother. "I know." Terror said as she watched the person next to Fear get launched. "I'll see you when the curtains raise." Terror said as Fear was launched into the air.

Fear felt the cold breeze of the wind hitting his face as he was plummeting back to the earth. "Time to make my grand entrance." Fear said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a trident similar to Terror's in almost every way. His lance though had a capitalized "J" carved into it. He saw a thick tree beach heading his way as he pointed his trident to it the three prongs at the front launched out with cables on each of them as they stuck to the branch he was pulled forward as he passed the branch though he then spun around it and was launched into the air slowing himself down as he pulled the three prongs out of the branch retracting them back to his lance. As he fell straight down again. He quickly stabbed his trident into the branch allowing him to stand on it for the moment as he looked around the whole forest from atop the branch. He smiled as he saw a small stone structure in the distance. He then jumped down from branch to branch using his trident to swing himself sometimes. As he reached the ground he looked to his finger feeling a slight tug on it he then pulled his hand toward him making the tugging feeling evermore larger.

Terror was falling through the sky as she saw a little opening in the trees she had no place to land. "I'm going to have to create my bed." She said as she moved her hands and a winding motion as plants at the clearing she was heading to began to turn black and began to weave each other and created a large web allowing her to land on it but only feeling the comfort of her plants. "Good job." She said to the black plants as they began to bring her to the ground gently as she reached the ground the plants went back to their original positions. Terror waited for a moment until she felt her arm shoot straight up to a random direction. She began to turn different directions but her arm was fixed on that same spot. She smiled as she began to follow her arm which was leading her somewhere.

Terror finally came upon an open area where she saw Fear standing before he shook his hand releasing Terror's arm and letting it fall to her side. "Hello brother looks like we're a duet." She said as Fear chuckled. "But sister I don't sing as good as you." He said as she walked up to him and hugged him. "I saw what looked like the ruins that Ozpin was talking about would you like to change scenes?" Fear said as Terror nodded not letting go of Fear as they made their way through the forest. After a bit of walking they heard what sounded like fighting. They looked to each other and nodded and climbed the nearest tree they then sat down on a branch looking down at two boys fighting some Ursas. One of the boys were dressed in a grey coat that had its collar up. He also wore grey pants that had some dirt on them from the the muddy ground that they were fighting in. His hair was a silver color very neat even after a scuffle. The other boy seemed to be a reckless one because he wore no shirt just some pants and sneakers. Although the boy was wearing a large orange cape that had a symbol with music notes on it that crossed. His hair was a mix of orange and red highlights with messy hair as if he hadn't cleaned his hair in a while. Their weapons seemed even more interesting though. The one wearing grey seemed to have gauntlets that run up his arm and go above his head when they extended on the other hand they transform into large wings made out of knifes. As the boy would change it once more it seemed to have a large type of gun inside the base a LMG perhaps. The boy in orange had two scimitars in both his hands the blades seemed to be black but was dotted with what looked like rust. The boy in grey dodged the last Ursa strike as soon as the one in orange jumped up slicing the monsters head clean off. "Interesting." Fear said as his sister looked to him. "What is it brother do you see what you like?" Horror said as Fear smiled as he shot the prongs of his trident into the branch that they were in and held his sister. "Hold on dear sister." He said as he kept held onto it as it slowly brought them to the ground near the other two. "Hello dear fellows." Fear said as he collapsed his trident and put it away and bowed to the two. "My name is Fear and this is my sister Horror." Fear said as he stood back up introducing his sister who gave a slight curtsy. The two boys stood and scratched their heads and looked to the formal two. "Uh...you can call me Rexes." Said the boy in grey as his friend walked up to Horror smiling. "You can call me Hex." Hex said pointing to himself. "It is a nice meeting of you Hex and Rexes. May I ask we travel with you? My dear sister is not one to travel alone so I wish for us to travel together as a...group." Fear said with a smile as his sister held Fear's arm tighter.

The two boys looked to each other and shrugged. "Sure but I must warn you we aren't as normal as you think." Rexes said as he crossed his arms making some metal sounds as his gauntlets tapped against each other. "What's classified as normal?" Terror asked as Hex walked up to her smiling while putting his hands on his hips. "I like her she knows what I mean." Hex said as Fear stepped in front of Terror. "Then you must like me. Because me and my sister share the same mind." Fear said as Hex just continues to smile and nodded. "Alright let's go to the temple." Hex said as he walked in a random direction. "It's the other way." Fear said as Hex turned and pointed toward the way to the temple. "To the temple." He said making Terror giggle slightly as they all marched toward the temple.


End file.
